Next Life
by Yazawa-kun
Summary: When Nico suddenly wakes up in a unfamiliar place. And realize she already died in her previous life. She wants to know her new life. In an another universe, in an another world that she called home now. A NicoUmi AU M rate for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Next Life

I do not own the characters or settings of Love Live! School Idol Project at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.

(But I wish, I owned it and I will make a third season ;-; oof)

This might be turn into an AU!

-

Chapter One

It was a warm day, Birds chirping happily like any other days. But the sun shines hit on a sleeping girl face. Because of that she opens her eyes and was greeted by the sky.

Its looks rather really strange, the sky is mixed with blue and purple. Its was really a rare sign to see it. Probably she must be dreaming right?

Meanwhile the raven-haired girl try to move her body, a groan escaped of her mouth. The pain was too real to be a dream. But ignored the pain and stand up.

She looks left to right and she doesn't seem to familiar with the place she is now.

'Where am i?' She asks herself and looking her surrounding, there is only trees around her.

Why Is she in the forest?  
The first thing she remembers was she was in Akihabara. She has been shopping some new idols CDs but then how is possible that she suddenly wakes up here?

That's the question that the girl need to be answered while she was thinking so deeply, a silhouette of someone not so far away was walking past the trees. The raven-haired saw that.

Maybe the person can tell here what the hell this place is. She runs toward the person Before she realized that isn't a human, the silhouette turn around and was greeted by another crimson eyes but the mysterious monster eyes is filled with bloodlust and anger. Dark Aura circling the silhouette one.

She gulps and walks back slowly, maybe the demon still didn't noticed her yet? But that thing moves closer to her.

"Nope nope! "Suddenly without her command. Her legs finally running away from the silhouette demon in a instinct.

"FUCK THIS SHIT" she cursed herself. Why does she has bad luck now? That thing is following her like she is a pray

It makes her anxious hearing a terrified growls behind her. She didn't dare to look behind and seeing the lust eyes of him. The crimson eyes girl tried to shake him off while she runs for her life.

left to right and take a sharp turn but the silhouette still manage to follow her moves

'What now? I can't die right now. I DIDN'T WATCH ALL THE IDOLS MOVIE!'

She keeps running and running, takes a sharp turn and avoid the attack of the monster.

She slides under the tree and stand up again quickly and run away for her life. She was hoping there is a big gap between them. But he skips the slides and just jump. She looks behind and see him again.

"What the fuck?!" she yells, he suddenly was quite closer to her.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR"

The silhouette keeps focusing on the raven-haired girl and try to hit her with his claws, but the girl dodge somehow when she runs to right. Quickly he catch her again and tried again and successful did it.

There was a fresh wound on his pray left arm, the blood dripping on the ground. He can smell the deliciously blood.

The crimson-eyes girl groans of the pain and take a quick glanced at her wound. Her wound is big and disgusting to look at it but it isn't fatal to be dead soon.  
She cringed the sign and look front of her

It hurt like a bitch when you somebody punch your face but hundred way worser

She needs to treat her wound quickly before she lost too much blood.

She can't not believe it. The age of 17, a short life will end soon by a rather demon hunting her. She thought it was a dream but the pain must to be true

She forced her mind to keep together. She still has the chances the survive the nightmare.

'Think Nico! There must be something I can escape the demon without hurting myself too much!' She thought really hard. Her head ache and blood still dripping of her arm.

Never in her life was she so scared before. The adrenaline bumping her body fast like a train. It felt like she can runs a marathon when she is scared but not the good way.

There most be a way.

But she sadly trips on a rock and felt on the cold hard ground.

Another groans escaped of the girl mouth. There is a scratch on her knee, luckily it wasn't not that terrible compare with the wound on her arm. Nico opens her eyes and shocked.

Beneath of her she saw a waterfall. It looks really deep and she sweat drop falling of her head. She hears the growls of the demon again.

The demon comes closer and closer meanwhile she tried to stand up but her legs became already numb

Of course it become numb because she been running like a hour without a break.

There is one last option without running away.

She has to defend herself

But how? Nico has a petite frame of a child. And the demon is 2 meter long and runs incredible fast but she manage to run away.

She needs an idea!

The crimson eyes girl looks around her of there is something she can use it as her weapon.

She finally spot something. A thick bamboo poles. Not too small nor too long, its perfect and she grabs it.

The demon become finally closer to his pray. And jumps inhumanly fast toward the wounded like rabbit.

His claws is showing and is already long and easily cut the flesh of his pray. After he strike toward the girl. The attack was blocked by a bamboo pole front of him. The timing was so perfect, it makes the girl sighs relief.

His claws was stuck on the thick bamboo pole. When that's happening, he tried to use his another claw to but was stopped by painful hit on his head by another bamboo pole that the girl also grabbed.

Black Blood coming out from the demon's head. It smells like a rotten dead corpse. It was so hard not to vomiting.

It seems that the silhouette became angrier then ever. He launch himself at the girl but she dodged it yet again

"I WILL NOT DIE! TOMORROW THERE IS A SPECIAL EPISODE OF A-RISE YOU FUCKER!" She groans and take a swing and forcefully hitting the demon face with her bamboo pole. It send him flying and falls of the cliff and crash into the huge waterfall.

She didn't noticed it was already night now.

Nico heard the cries from her enemy that finally was defeated for now.

When she was watching her enemy she didn't noticed its already nigh time.

'I hope he can't swim' that was her last though before she collapsed

-

Author Note: I hope you guys like my first chapter of Next Life! First i thought i will make this an oneshot but nahhhhh... Screw that I'm going try to add so many chapters as possible if I still have plenty of ideas! It was a little bit short but the next chapter I will try to make it a least longer then this!

And Have a nice day guys!

Yazawa- kun Out 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Completely darkness. A glimpse of light can't not survive for long. Light already disappeared when I'm somehow apparently appeared here. Shadows lurking everywhere and around, a deep pitch dark room. But only I was stuck somehow without no company or something I can busy myself. It was so dark like I was blindfolded or something, but it wasn't the situation. Sitting on the cold ground floor is really troublesome but I have to deal with it. A soft whistle twirling my left ear and howling sound in my right ear. Voices that disappear and appear in my mind, they say something but I can't understand their complex language. A men voice, a female voice and a child voice who keeps talking to me but they are talking to a rock, I cannot reply but I want to open my mouth and let my voice do the work but I wake up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She is awake!" A concerned voice asked

Pain.

The Only pain she felt right now

A groan escaped of the crimson eyes girl, she rubs her eyes and weakly opens her eyes, staring at the white ceiling. Not familiar, maybe she is in someone house?

She felt herself resting on a soft bed, too soft for her taste. The raven-haired girl close her eyes yet again and let a sigh and opens her crimson eyes but this time, she doesn't see the ceiling but a woman face. So close only just few inch away and she let a yelp but the woman quickly put her hand on the girl lip.

"Don't raise your voice, please?" The purple haired woman smiles sweetly and the raven-haired can only nod in agreement. She stares at the beautiful emerald eyes of the woman face. She also noticed a gold beautiful ring on her finger, pretty much she married right? Meanwhile she lost in her mazes though, the woman pulls her hands back to her side and opens her mouth yet again.

"What is your name?" She said a stop briefly and glanced at the clock "My name is Nozomi." She turns her attention back at the girl.

"The name is Nico. " she finally replied back "And where am i?"

Nozomi suddenly chuckles and Nico just left confused

"Obviously you're in my house, that I shared with my wife" she sheepish smiles at her yet again but a tint blush on her cheek. Nico can only facepalm but she heard a knock on the door.

"Nozomi I heard that she's awake, so I brough what cookies for her!" Another voice said and opens the door. A gorgeous blonde woman enter the room with cookies jar on her hands. And sits next to the purple woman. Nico noticed a ring too

'Ah'

"Hello I'm Eli, I assume you already met Nozomi." Crystalline blue ires eyes meet the emerald eyes. With a bold move Eli holds her wife hand and Nozomi can only blushes with the sudden touch.

"Elicchi.."

"Nozomi.."

Staring into their beloved lover eyes, without knowing there bodies already closer like a magnetic. Too close just few inch of their faces away

Nico clear her throat trying to get the attention of the couple.

"I'm sorry Breaking your romantic moments but I really want to know what happened." She stated and looks the couple. They look confused and blushes

"I'm sorry about that Nicocchi" Nozomi said and scratch her neck. Nervously her emerald search the blue like sea eyes.

"N-nicocchi?!" The raven-haired girl frowned of the sudden nickname that the purple woman gives her.

"Don't mind Nozomi, she always do this." Eli smiles and hugs her wife.

"I really don't mind" the raven-haired girl mumbles softly but the couple still heard it.

"If you wondering what happened to you. Nozomi and I found you almost on the edge of the waterfall while we supposed just hunting around. We saw you and panicked when you almost falling of the cliff and so we run toward you but you are already conscious. We brought to our house and treat your awful wounds. Luckily we found you before something terrible happens to you."

When the crimson eyes girl heard the story, flashback coming back to her. She remembers anything what happened to her. She defeated the demon that keeps chasing her and the disgusting wound on her arm, Thinking about that she gets suddenly a painful headaches.

"Ouch" she groans and rubs her temper and massage it.

"Are you okay Nicocchi?" Nozomi worriedly walks toward her and hugs her carefully without touching the wound.

"I'm just okay Nozomi, just a headaches. " she smiles and return the hug

"Thank you both saving this girl life. I appreciate it and sorry for the the troublesome I catch you guys." Nozomi and Eli looks at each other and let a smile.

"It's alright, if someone is on dangerous then we will help them!" They said the same time. Saying the same time, Nico bursting and let a laugh. Soon the couple join in.

"Thank you so much" the raven-haired said yet again. They really save her life, heh?

On a warm day, the sun shines its light inside a certain girl bedroom. A crimson-eyes staring outside the window and observe the mother nature beauty.

"Nicocchi, do you feel better?" Nozomi opened the door end shut behind and walks toward to the raven-haired girl who still stuck on the bed.

"Yea, I'm alright now." She said and looks at her wound on her arm as she struggles to sit up. The petite girl was stuck in the bedroom for some days now. The only think she wants is, watching the the latest idol video. She sighs and take a metal note.

'Well I have to catch A-rise video soon' but anyway another business to deal with it.

"I think my wound will heal really soon." she flashes a smile at the woman and pumping her both fists into the air. "See? Everything will be okay"

"That is good" Nozomi sighs relief and sit on the bed "Do you need anything?"

"Well, is there any news on tv lately?" Turning the Raven-haired petite body towards to the purple woman. The only what she see, is a dumbfounded Nozomi.

"What is a tv?" she cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face.

"You kidding me" Nico deadpanned and spoke the words unevenly in a deep voice. Do she really didn't know what a tv is? Are they really not familiar? Are they living under a rock something? Can they survive without a tv, seriously?! No tv, no A-rise!

The petite girl gaps and staring at Nozomi.

"I'm not kidding, seriously what is that? Is that food or something? If it's food then it is a pleasure cooking something new." She smiles widely and knows her stomach will groan thinking about it.

Many thoughts ran in Nico's mind. Just still can't believe why the woman didn't even know what the hell a tv is.

"Nozomi it's not a food. A tv is a screen, that shows you different things you can watch, like a cook channel or idols that placed the smile on thousands fans include me buuuuuut I can't not watch because a certain woman don't even own a tv!" She said with an annoyed look and unnoticed by the purple woman while she lets a small tear almost invisible.

"Oh?! I never heard that magic before!" Nozomi said with a hint of excitement.

'Okay now she is lost in her mind' Nico cringed when Nozomi suddenly grabs her both hands.

"I want to see it!" She said and acted like a kid that get a present from the Santa Claus under the Christmas tree. Her emerald eyes sparkled with curiously.

"First, Nozomi what the heck are you talking about magic? And second DON'T SQUEEZE MY HAND FOR GOD SAKE!" Nico stammering but the purple woman stills not get affected by the raven-haired sudden outburst, more like she is amused.

"Aww it's not a food?" Nozomi said with a pleading eyes

"Yes Nozomi, it isn't" she sighs and can't not believe the woman meanwhile Nozomi let the petite girl hands go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So no food?"

"Yes, no food Nozomi."

Nico let a several sighs of her lip. Looks like she have to deal keeping her sanity without watching idols that she adored so much.

"Well that is alright, i guess. But do you guys have wifi? I need to watch something really really important." She said and grabs her phone from her hoodie pocket what the heck is called but Nozomi gives another puzzled look.

"No don't tell me you don't know what the hell a wifi is?" She shocked about the fact that the woman don't even know what the simple thing that keeps the people alive in the earth to entertain their self before they will easily get bored.

'She really does live under a rock, heh?' Nico thought.

"No sorry Nicocchi, I really don't know what you're talking about that. But what is that?" Nozomi pointed at the raven-haired small weird object on her hand. Yet again the emerald sparkled with curiously again and locked her eyes on the magic object that she never see something this before in her whole life.

"Oh that, that's a phone." Nico shows her phone to the purple haired girl that is still intrigued. Nico turns on her phone and enters her password. Now there is some apps but that is okay for the petite girl. All the apps is about idols stuff. Suddenly the purple woman back off with the specific new information inside her head. She shocked what just happened. without a warning the so called phone lets a bright shines like a torch that is 10 times brighter in such a small object.

"What on spiritual magic is going on?!" She lets a small gasps but can't get her eyes off the phone. It was really interesting for her. She wants to see it more.

"Oh that? I just turn the phone on." She said calming but knowing the fact that the purple haired girl just don't know few things that impact huge almost the whole world.

Amazing things happening around the world but this woman's doesn't have a clue what the heck is going on around her.

"Geez you are hopeless, aren't yah?" She smirked and Nozomi let a cute pout

"Well let the great Nico Nico Nii see what the wonderful things that you don't know!" She stand up and place her phone on the small table next to her bed and stand up and do her signature pose.

"That is cute!" Nozomi smiles and claps her hands

"I know right?!" She said with confident voice and her ego suddenly showing

"But anyway I need to you show you somethings!" She grabs her phone and immediately and search the video she luckily saved on her phone, the ravenette gives some space for the purple woman to sit next to her.

"Get a grip because I Nico Nii the greatest will you show the wonder of idols!" The raven-haired girl said with her chest puffed out.

"Oh my magical cards! They were so cute~!" Nozomi cheered

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" The younger girl grinning and set her phone out. They've been watching 2 seasons of A-rise and they love it! Surprisingly the purple haired woman keep it up with Nico. Sadly her phone battery remained 5% so she has to stops at the moment when a new idol group showed that's called aqours or something.

"Well, anyway are you hungry, Nicocchi?" The women get off the bed and stands up.

"Of course, Nozomi" she turns her phone off and placed it inside her hoodie pocket. It such a shame she didn't brought a charger for her phone.

"I feel now better when I watched my favourite idols~!" She also stands up and stretch herself.

Nozomi nodded and opened the door for the ravenette and walks together to the living room. No TV or any technology stuff the girl can recognized. It was quite a surprise for her but it doesn't bugs her a lot, maybe.

 **Author Note: Sorry for the late updating, I was quite busy when school throws a heck of lot homeworks. Well i will try update it faster! Thank you for reading my story and see yah the next time**

 **Yazawa-kun out-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A world without WiFi

When she saw the living room for the first time. She immediately searched the Wall outlet. But No luck to see any of them. So looks like she has to survive with a dead phone. She gulped herself and follow the purple woman that already humming a song she didn't know.

"Nicocchi, you can just sit on the couch if you want." She turned around and smiled at the ravenette. The girl nodded and sits on the dark purple couch and waited patiently as Nozomi goes to the kitchen and starts chopping vegetables and fruits.

Curiously crimson eyes observed the wall that is beautiful decorated , she has to admit. They really have a great taste.

One of the windows were open, greeting the air inside the house as one single bird sitting on the edge of the window inside the house looking at the petite girl

chirping melodiously from of your sight as the fresh morning breeze blew the ravenette hair back. Breathing in deeply, she release a content sigh at the wonderful peacefulness of the morning. It was still in early morning but she doesn't mind at all.

The sun was just lightly beaming as the sun shines bathering the girl whole body.

And of course Nico smiles at the rare sight

Few minutes passed as she observed the little fellow, but their moments were interrupted when he heard his friend and the guy answers back with a chirps and fly aways to the sky. Crimson-eyes watched the little guy with a grin on her face till the bird she assume she made a friend was gone the point from her view.

She was a bit sad the fellow guy was gone of course he needs to back with his friend. But at least she saw him.

Again her eyes looks at the wall because of the boredom

Soon Nico saw something that catch her eyes and she walked towards it observe it furthermore. Her eyes widen when she comes closer.

"What is this?" She muttered herself and see a map with countries and cities that she didn't know a single thing. The map gives bright colourful neon light. The names are quite weird for Japanese name for her.

she narrowed her eyes to the right to the left and the colours and the names changed when you aim your eyes to the other side of the map. It was like magic or something.

"That is our world, Niccochi" A voice spoken behind her and Nico screamed and also shivered when Nozomi silently creeped behind her back without any sound of traces like a assassin that was assigned to kill the target but without any violence of course.

"Nozomi, you give me almost a heart attack!" Nico breath heavily and placed her hand on her chest where her heart is. She felt that her heart can burst out her chest any moments right now if Nozomi try again. But the woman just Laughing at her. It makes the raven-haired girl embarrassed.

"Geez stop laughing at me!" Nico pointed her finger at the purple haired woman with a pout on her face.

"Haha sorry, you where so deeply engaged in that map. I have called your name for like several times in a row and yet you still didn't answer." Soft chuckle escaped her lip and hugs the pouted girl.

"Anyway i already prepared our dinner, so lets eat right now Niccochi~!" She added

"Sure~!" The ravenette said with a sing voice but still bother about the map and gives it a last glance.

The two of them walked together to the dinner table and take a sit.

"Thanks for the food~!" They all both said the same time and start digging in

—

"That was delicious!" The raven-haired girl said and throws herself to to couch

"Glad you like it" Nozomi giggles and ruffled the Nico's rave hair before she clean up the plates and place in the sink. Nico wants to help her but the purple-haired woman politely declined her offer. She really wanted to help her a hand but Nozomi insists because she is a guest.

'Shit I'm reaching my limit right now' The petite girl thought herself, feeling a waterfall burst out any soon.

ShE nEedS To USe tHe TOileT noW

"Hey Nozomi do you know where the toilet?" Nico asked and poke her head inside the kitchen's entryway door.

"Go first to the left and then straight ahead and then turn right, you will see the restroom." She replies and pointed the way with her right hand that still is wet momently cleaning the dishes.

"Okay, thanks anyway!" She nodded and head off to the restroom immediately .The ravenette walked in the hallway that is bombarded with paintings and hanging around the wall. She felt that someone staring into her soul. She shivered about the fact she though something creepy.

'Nico just think positively! An Idol never looked at the negative energy, just ignored the stares from the paintings! You are a number one idol in the universe! This is nothing! You just thinking something that don't even exist!' She said to herself and mentally self a bitch slap to herself to keep her head up without looking at the ground like a weak person (she hate admits to herself that she always does that)but she met someone face yet again.

"Hello there cutie." A voice said with a smirk, whispers into the girl ear. The figure just standing upside down on the ceiling and watch the girl freak out

"EAKKKKKKKKKKK!" Nico screamed and felt like her lungs can jump out her chest any moment and she immediately back off and not only that. The petite girl pretty much practically waving her hands in the air like crazy like when a cop said freeze to a criminal or something. And in a instinct she grabs a book and throws at the figure that has spoken.

"Ouch that hurt, just be careful~!" Voice sounded was hit by several books and aimed at the mysterious figure but the ravenette was already gone sprinting to the toilet already.

"NO TIME FOR ANY BULLSHIT ANYMORE, INEEDTOUSETHETOILETNOW!" She yelled but the last sentence was like she was panicking or something and was already gone.

"What did I just witness..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi swore she heard a scream from her guest when she is in the other side of the house almost done with cleaning the plates.

But she forgets that she also has another guest in the house today.

—

"NOZOMI WE HAVE WEIRDO IN THIS HOUSE!" Nico yelled and runs back to the living room with full speed without noticing the mysterious figure also followed her

"Ehh.. You calling me weirdo?! That is mean!" Blue orbs glanced the ravenette

"AND SHE IS FOLLOWING ME!" Nico added and hide behind the purple woman that is totally look confused.

"Whoa, calm down Nicocchi." Nozomi Exclaimed but Nico just huffed. Emerald meet Blue eyes. Nozomi chuckled and wonders what just happened in the hallway.

"Hello Honoka you must've met Nicocchi in the hallway, heh?" She grinned but heard a low growl from the girl behind her.

"Ah yes I did and I'm sorry I shocked you Nico, it just I didn't see you before in Nozomi and Eli house and my excitement ruled my body teehee~!" The ginger-haired playfully stick her tongue and nervously touches her neck.

"But still you have better not shock me and why are on the ceiling in the first place?!" Nico growled before she massage her temper. She needs to catch her breath yet again

"Well i'm using my power, silly~!"

"Oh okay- WAIT WHAT?!" Nico yelled yet again and frown disbelief.

"Oh come on magic doesn't exist in this world, I'm a right Nozomi?" She added, waiting the replies of the purple haired woman.

"Magic does exist, Nico" Nozomi replied oddly calmy yet again. The ravenette frowns again with this nonsense.

"If you can't believe then watch this!" She added and few seconds passed, Nozomi summon a small fire but yet impressive amount appeared on the woman palm.

Nico was remained speechless and shocked at the same time. There was just fire on her palm of a sudden.

Now she know for sure that Magic does exist.

Author Note:

Hey hey as i told yah I tried to update sooner than the next month soon wil update but yea, this chapter was a little bit shorter then the rest. Nico finally notice what world she now belonged right now when she awoke. Magic and she also met another character! Soon she will meet the others if you can handle all that new information.

Thank you for reading my story and see you the next time~!

Yazawa-kun out-


End file.
